nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuclear Darkness
Nuclear Darkness is a fictional storyline and video game created by EternalBlaze. On a side note, this page is simply the parent page of many sub-pages, all of which are linked in their respective places under headings, and only gives a basis on the storyline/video game. The sub-pages all go into more depth than what is said here. Name The storyline's name is derived from an actual term called nuclear darkness. It is the predicted theory that if a nuclear war ever occurred (with the current number of nuclear bombs today), there would be enough smoke from burning cities and industrial areas to block the sunlight for a large scale of time and alter the climate. In the video game, nuclear darkness has occurred, as there is no sunlight in the day time and it is not warm unless if in an area with high radiation. The Storyline 'Story' The year is 2277 and the world is just starting to recover from a deadly global nuclear war which ended five decades ago. The world is still terribly scarred and almost all life on the surface is no more. Flash back 50 years into the past. Originally, many people had anticipated the world would eventually turn against itself with continent against continent, country against country, man against man. It was obvious the world was coming to a nuclear war. Those who had feared for what would happen, especially those leaders with unlimited power, ordered their country to construct underground bunkers. These bunkers would be safe enough to protect its occupants from the radiation and explosions of the bombs when the war started. These bunkers were eventually known as Vaults. When the war had kicked off, only those who managed to reside in a Vault survived the conflict, or so it seemed... No one dared to go up onto the surface and no one dared to let any survivor into their Vault, afraid of plaque or infection. Flash forward back to the present. Over the 50 years that have passed since the global conflict ended, the sky has been scarred, the sun shot out (not literally), drastic climate and environment changes, and people are still apprehensive about the surface. Let's focus on a specific Vault near what was originally Boston, Massachusetts, USA. This Vault, named Vault 115, has come across a mysterious substance presumably from the Earth's surface. The Vault's scientists concluded it was Element 115, or Ununpentium, which hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. It has been mapped out to somewhere in the inner part of the city, but they do not know the source's exact location. There were never any records about the element's abilities and the current amount of the element they have is too little to experiment with; with this in mind, they decide to request the Overseer let a team out to recover more from the source. A recon team, dubbed Alpha Team, is sent out to complete the task, but do not respond to any signals or messages in the next few months they leave. Presuming they are dead, the Overseer decides to take a risk and send a second team out, dubbed Bravo Team, to attempt to find the former team and recover what they can of the 115 source. 'Setting' The basic setting of the whole storyline is near Boston, Massachusetts, United States. The more immediate setting starts off in Vault 115, one of the largest and popular Vaults. The area outside the Vault is just known as "The Wasteland" or any other term characters use in-game. 'Playable Characters' These are the playable characters in the game and are part Bravo Team. *'Blaze Serrah' is the "leader" of the recon team. While there is no actual position for leader, Blaze manages the team and possesses great leadership skills. He mainly specializes in keeping the team together, keeping track of everything, and taking notes on their travels. *'Mikayla Bailey' is the team's tech specialist and sniper. She is familiar with all of the team's equipment, even though each member should have some background with what they're using, and is a great marksman. Although she is with the team at all times, she prefers doing things by herself or with one other person, whom she would call her "spotter." *'Kellen Hill' is the team's CQB specialist, or so to speak. Members of the team are not meant to specialize in any one field, but have their strengths. Kellen usually prefers closer range battles, to an extent, and is also skilled with his hands and feet. Out of all of the members, he is also the lightest and most athletic. *'Keiichi Tanaka' is the team's scout. He prefers to explore and observe the environment around him, considering he is the military scientist and likes to take notation like Blaze. He is also good with mechanics, building things, and prefers demolitions more than any other form of combat. Other character information and histories can be found here. The Video Game Nuclear Darkness, the video game, was created by EternalBlaze Industries, Bethesda Softworks, and Respawn Entertainment. It was released to the public on February 7, 2013, just about five years after the game was announced, for the Imagination. 'Gameplay' The game is an open-world/sandbox first person shooter. The players are free to roam around, complete quests, survive, explore The Wasteland, and do other things. While in The Wasteland, they will encounter zombies a lot of the time and must survive. If the players die while in a game, they will be put back at their latest save or the latest autosave, meaning that they will have to save frequently like in any RPG game. The game can support up to four players, but only on an HDTV. This limit of four players can both play Campaign, Multiplayer, and Horde Survival. 'Game Modes' The three playable game modes in Nuclear Darkness are Campaign (explained below), Multiplayer, and Zombies. In Multiplayer, there are multiple game types players can choose. Typical multiplayer includes game modes where players are pitted against each other, whether or not in teams, such as Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and Capture the Flag (these game modes also have counterparts which allow more players). The level system goes from 0 to 999. Players will stop unlocking gear and weapons at level 100, but will continue to unlock custom emblems for their callsign as they rank up. 'Campaign' Campaign is the portion of the game that contains the story behind everything. Up to four players can control the recon group sent from Vault 115 to find the origin of a mysterious substance and a lost recon team which went M.I.A. a few weeks ago. The campaign consists of a few quests here and there as well as minor jobs for other survivors throughout The Wasteland, but there are no significant main quests apart from doing what was said earlier. If the player has less than the amount of players to fill the group (4 to be exact), players may rotate which character they play, so long as the character isn't in control of another player. It is available to play offline as well as online. The few quests in campaign, as well as the game's story (integrated into the campaign), can be found here. 'Zombies' The zombies in Nuclear Darkness have similar traits to their counterparts in other games and media such as movies. They do, however, possesses their own unique traits based on certain circumstances. More information on the zombies and their various types featured in this video game, go here. 'Weapons' Players are free to use any available object as a weapon, whether it be a lead pipe or a chaingun (as long as there's ammo for it). They are able to use collectible items around the world to create different weapons with various effects to them.Within the group of soldiers in campaign, the player can trade weapons with their team members or find/build weapons along the way. A list of weapons and pictures can be found here. Trivia *The game was released on the author's birthday. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Storylines Category:Video Games Category:Nuclear Darkness